Quam Sancta
by Jun-Fuu
Summary: "Aujourd'hui est un jour de deuil. Cent quarante-huit hommes ont péri pour cette guerre sainte. Cent quarante-huit, dont six exorcistes. Personne ne regrettera les cent quarante-deux autres, après tout, nous ne sommes là que pour mourir. Un rôle éphémère, personne ne nous pleurera. Personne."
1. In Memoriam

Démarrons une nouvelle fanfiction plutôt différente, où mon style ne change absolument pas, mais où l'idée, elle, sort de mon contexte habituel.

En effet, même si je garde mon côté plutôt tristounet et un peu glauque, je n'utilise pas le point de vue d'un exorciste ou d'un Noah, mais plutôt celui d'une traqueuse, étant donc obligée de partir dans l'OC.

J'espère que ça sera tout de même bon. :)

Je rappelle que le monde de -Man, les exorcistes, la section scientifique, la section d'investigation, Thomas, Komui et tout leurs amis ne sont toujours pas à moi, seul le scénario et l'héroïne m'appartiennent.

Rating T pour les allusions à la mort, la guerre et la pauvreté.

**NOTE: **Ce premier chapitre se déroule vers la fin du tome 5, dont je tire les dialogues. Et je n'ai pas réussi à trouver si Thomas était mort ou non, j'ai donc décidé qu'il serait vivant.

* * *

« - Daisiya Barry de l'unité Tiedoll… »

Un.

« - Kazana Reed et Charker Rabon de l'unité de Sokaro. »

Deux, trois.

« - Tina Spark, Gwen Frer, et Sol Garen de l'unité Cloud. »

Quatre, cinq, six.

« -Six exorcistes… »

Je sais.

« - Avec les traqueurs, c'est cent quarante-huit de nos hommes qui sont tombés au combat. »

Aujourd'hui est un jour de deuil.

Cent quarante-huit hommes sont morts. Cent quarante-huit êtres humains, tous sacrifiés pour cette guerre sainte, où même les apôtres de Dieu n'arrivent pas à survivre.

J'entends des sanglots autour de moi. Souffrance. Colère désespérée.

On va tous se faire massacrer par le comte. Ce n'est pas une supposition pessimiste, mais la dure réalité. Nous autres, traqueurs, n'avons que très peu de chance de survivre à ce conflit, notre rôle est éphémère, personne ne nous pleurera. C'est pour ça que nous sommes ici. Pour servir une dernière fois avant notre salut.

Rien d'autre.

Qui se condamnerait en rejoignant la congrégation ?

J'entends des pas lourds. Thomas. Je n'ai pas besoin de lever la tête pour deviner sa présence. Un calme stoïque, cachant sa peine derrière un masque calme et tranquille. Ca ne prend pas avec moi. Je commence à devenir forte pour déjouer les mensonges, qualité indispensable acquise durant mon enfance. Les mensonges tombent, je dérange.

Il me pose une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. Bizarrement, sa présence me rassure. Pourtant, je vais bien, un calme plat traverse mon cœur. Tous ces morts ne me font ni chaud ni froid.

Je tourne lentement ma tête vers lui, d'après son regard, mon visage semble douloureux, pourtant, je me sens paisible.

Je suis un monstre.

Aujourd'hui est un jour de deuil.

Aujourd'hui, ma sœur est morte.

Elle n'est plus de ce monde, et pourtant, je ne ressens rien.

Cette putain de guerre à finit par me rendre insensible. Quelle horreur.

Pourtant, les autres du groupe d'investigation semblent si tristes, si accablés.

Je suis plus choquée par mon indifférence que par ces décès. Je me dégoute. Enfin, pas vraiment. Je suis détachée au point de ne ressentir qu'une pointe de frustration. C'est rageant, je réalise enfin que je suis une parfaite sociopathe.

Je cache mon visage en rabattant ma capuche, tout en tentant de lancer un sourire rassurant à Thomas, avant de m'approcher doucement de la bière.

Le cercueil est d'un noir magnifique, surplombé d'un drap de lin où est cousu un rosaire. A contrario des tombeaux des traqueurs, d'un blanc cassé et sale, où une simple croix est gravée, celles des exorcistes sont vraiment belles. Je sens une pointe de jalousie transpercer mon cœur, lorsque je me dis que la caisse où je passerais toute ma mort sera aussi simple.

Les mots _Tina Spark_ sont gravés sur le cercueil en lettres dorés. C'est plutôt joli.

Je sens le regard de Thomas me transpercer le dos. Gêne. Je tire sur ma capuche, masquant un peu plus mon visage par une ombre voulue. Le manteau des traqueurs est vraiment chaud, mais je n'aime pas l'enlever, même à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment tel que la congrégation, je m'y sens plus en sécurité. Ne pas l'avoir signifierait se mettre à paniquer bêtement à cause d'une paranoïa qui n'a aucune raison d'être. Alors je tire sur mes manches, réalisant enfin que je ne verrais plus jamais Tina.

Lorsque nous étions jeunes, Tina et moi, nous étions deux vulgaires gamines des rues, deux petites voleuses qui n'avaient pas d'autres choix pour survivre dans cette trop grande ville.

Cambridge nous semblait effrayante, mais au fil des années, nous la connaissions comme notre poche.

C'était il y a longtemps.

« -Silence ! »

Je sursaute, ne m'attendant réellement pas à ce que quelqu'un élève la voix.

Reever Wenhamm. Un australien plutôt gentil, qui n'hésite pas à dire deux trois mots tout en travaillant d'arrache pied, alors que nous ne sommes rien, de simples dommages collatéraux.

Un bon gars. Je l'aime bien, malgré notre absence totale de relation. Je suis de la section d'investigation, lui de la section scientifique, nous n'avons aucun lien.

« - Cessez de vous lamenter devant les corps de vos camarades qui ont fait le sacrifice suprême. »

Nous ne sommes que des sacrifiés. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Cette idée m'obsède, apparemment. Je l'entends retentir dans ma tête, inlassablement. C'est agaçant.

Je pianote malgré moi le cercueil de Tina, sentant sous mes doigts la fraicheur agréable de la bière, me rappelant fatalement la mort, glacée. Morbide mais vrai. Triste, triste réalité.

Je relis doucement les mots d'or, _Tina, Tina, Tina, Tina, Tina Spark,_ je les relis jusqu'à me les graver dans la tête. Comme si j'allais oublier.

Ma sœur avait la désagréable habitude de se mettre à parler d'elle à la troisième personne du singulier, comme si elle perdait toute identité. J'avais parfois l'impression qu'elle n'était pas tout-à-fait à l'aise avec elle-même, mais ce sentiment était si fugace que j'en doutais. Ou alors, elle cachait très bien son jeu.

Ce tic était tout autant pénible qu'elle était d'une franchise désagréable, Tina était attachante, mais mesquine sur les bords, n'aimant pas se faire trop remarquer.

Je l'aimais bien tout de même, cette idiote.

« - Vous voilà rentrés à la maison… »

Intendant Lee, Komui de son petit nom. Un type bien, vraiment, un mec qui avait bossé pendant trois ans sans interruption pour sauver sa sœur, sa petite sœur, une exorciste qui n'avait rien demandé, comme les autres, et qui avait plongé dans une folie noire, inconsciente du monde extérieur. Il avait gardé de ces trois années un goût pour le travail incertain, même s'il était beaucoup plus efficace qu'il ne le voulait le montrer. Connu pour porter un amour démesuré à sa sœur, je me demande parfois si ce n'est pas juste un rôle, pour pouvoir relâcher la pression en toute impunité. Mais je ne le saurais jamais. Je décèderais avant même de penser à oser lui demander.

« - Merci pour tout le mal que vous vous êtes donnés. »

Je le vois s'incliner respectueusement, à la japonaise, avant que Monsieur Wenhamm lui murmure quelque chose, trop bas pour que je puisse comprendre un seul mot.

Je caresse la bière.

A l'âge de douze ans, Tina s'était fait un tatouage, avec une bonne partie de l'argent que nous avions volé. Un magnifique tatouage, à l'encre noire, légèrement colorés sur les bords de rose, représentant, dans l'intégralité de son dos, de grandes ailes de fées, démarrant sur sa colonne vertébrale, épousant ses hanches et ses épaules. Je n'avais que huit ans à l'époque, mais j'en étais déjà jalouse. Il était vraiment beau, démesuré pour une fillette de son âge, et peu courant dans les quartiers anglais, mais beau. Elle m'avait raconté que l'encre était vivante, une entité pure, un ange gardien qui l'empêcherait de me quitter. Ce n'était pas entièrement faux, mais ce ne lui a pas permit d'éviter de mourir. Malheureusement pour elle. Une victime de plus.

« - Grand intendant ! »

Un traqueur vient de parler. Je le reconnais plus ou moins. Je sais qu'il s'entendait bien avec un certain Phillip, ou quelque chose du genre, connu pour être un doux rêveur naïf, ne souhaitant qu'une seule chose, devenir exorciste. Il était obnubilé par l'innocence, une obsession malsaine selon moi. Résultat, il est mort, tué par je ne sais quoi, surement un akuma.

Nous ne sommes que des sacrifiés. Je suis aussi obsédée que lui, apparemment. Nous tomberons tous, ou presque, au profit de cette guerre sainte, et d'autres nous remplacerons. Cercle vicieux, terriblement vicieux.

« - Je me demandais si on ne pouvait pas retourner le corps du chef de notre unité à sa famille… »

Idiot. C'est impossible, tu le sais trop bien.

« - Et tu es ?

- Membre de l'unité 46. Nous avons été attaqués pendant nos investigations en Roumanie… »

Je ne suis jamais allée en Roumanie.

« - Mon chef est mort pour me sauver ! »

C'est fort louable de sa part, mal lui en prit.

« - Je sais qu'il a un fils de mon âge au pays et… »

Sa voix tremble, entrecoupée de sursaut sanglots, il s'étouffe un peu. Il pleure malgré lui.

Le grand intendant reste stoïque, essayant de faire fit de tout sentiments, ou du monde je l'espère. Je n'arrive pas à lire sur son visage. Perturbant. Je fais claquer ma langue avec agacement.

« - Je vous en prie. Donnez l'ordre de renvoy…

- Les morts doivent être incinérés à la citadelle. C'est la règle de notre ordre.»

Sa voix est terriblement froide. Effrayante. Serait-il devenu un monstre d'indifférence, comme moi ?

« - Il n'y aura pas d'exception. »

Le visage du traqueur se décompose, tandis que le grand intendant lui explique qu'il est impossible de contacter les familles.

Nous sommes destinés à mourir en secret. Glauque mais vrai.

D'autres se révoltent un peu. Pour le soutenir dans un combat perdu d'avance.

« - Peux-tu garantir que nos camarades ne deviendront pas des akuma ? »

Le traqueur comprend, enfin.

L'Intendant continu.

« - Que le fils de ton chef d'unité ne fera pas tout pour revoir son père ? »

Je sens mon corps frissonner en regardant la bière. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas songé une seconde à faire appel au comte pour ma sœur ? La tristesse qui s'écoule dans mon cœur est superficielle, je le sens. Comme si je perdais un jouet que j'avais adoré. Mon esprit ne ferait donc plus la différence entre une vie et un objet ? Entre ma sœur et une babiole ?

« -C'est justement pour le bien de l'humanité qu'ils doivent disparaitre. »

Et ils sortent. Lee, Wenhamm, la section scientifique, tous. Après ces simples mots, ils font leur sortie, laissant une atmosphère glaciale s'entremêler à celle de la mort, perturbant un instant ces pleureuses. Après quelques instants, les jérémiades reprennent, et moi, je fixe stoïquement le cercueil, l'esprit ailleurs.

L'encre était une innocence. De type équipement donc, même s'il faisait plus ou moins partie de son corps. Je n'ai, en réalité, jamais réellement compris sa nature.

Magic horror. L'horreur féérique.

Un jour, elle s'était approché de moi, secouant ses boucles brunes, emmêlées, faute d'entretien, et me regardait dans les yeux, pétillants de malice.

Elle m'annonça tout simplement qu'elle pouvait voler. Rien de moins que ça. Tout à fait. Normal.

Bien sûr, je ne la crus pas. La magie n'existait pas encore, dans mon monde.

Tina fut frustrée que je ne lui fasse pas confiance, ses iris furent tourmentées d'un méchant orage, tandis qu'elle me forçait à la suivre à l'abri des regards.

Le vol nous avait appris la prudence et la discrétion. Personne ne faisait attention à des gamines en lambeaux, mal peignés et aux visages sales.

Elle put activer son innocence en toute sécurité, ou presque. Le tatouage se détachait petit à petit de son dos, animé de leur propre force, lui donnant de jolies ailes féérique, ses yeux bleus devinrent plus ou moins pourpre, j'appris plus tard que sa masse musculaire était elle aussi renforcée.

Nous étions à l'abri, ou presque. Presque, parce que quelqu'un était là, une blonde aux cicatrices béantes, un joli visage déformé, un peu répugnant pour les adolescentes que nous étions. Une sorte de petit singe sur son épaule nous observait avec des grands yeux, et bailla.

Je retins un cri, conscience qu'il fallait faire le moins de bruit possible. L'inconnue était en face de nous, mais ne bougeait pas. Peut-être était-elle aveugle ? Aussi bien, nous pouvions nous enfuir librement, sans risquer qu'elle n'interpelle les passants. Mais elle semblait nous fixer.

J'avais peur, tandis que Tina se mettait devant moi, innocence désactivée, comme pour me protéger. Deux gamines contre une adulte –et un singe-, nous pouvions presque faire le poids.

Mais l'inconnue ne nous voulait pas de mal, ou tout du moins, ça ne semblait pas être dans ses desseins.

Effectivement, elle avait une toute autre mission, et un autre projet pour Tina. Celui de partir, me laissant ici, seule.

Je ne voulais pas, elle non plus, mais elle était compatible, elle devait rejoindre la congrégation de l'ombre, qui manquait cruellement d'exorcistes.

Il fut finalement conclut que je les suivrais, étant ainsi formée à devenir traqueuse, tandis que Tina serait une apôtre de Dieu. Cela nous convint, totalement ignorantes au sujet de cette guerre, et désireuse de quitter les rues de Cambridge.

C'est ainsi que nous intégrions la citadelle.

Cinq ans plus tard, Tina mourrait. Fatalement.


	2. Somnia

Me voilà pour un second chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand chose. Et c'est dur d'écrire quand il ne se passe rien. Mais bon :3 Soyons fous.

Ma fiction a un titre latin, et ses chapitres aussi, mais je n'en ai jamais fait, donc ne me lapidez pas si mes traductions sont fausses où si en fait, c'est du grec.

Pitié

Donc, "Quam Sancta" signifierait "Si Sacré", "In memoriam" serait "en mémoire" et "Somnia" devrait vouloir dire "Rêve" (mais ça, j'ai un doute, ayant trouvé deux traductions différentes, j'ai prit celle qui me semblait la plus logique.

Je rappelle que le monde d'Hoshino est justement à Hoshino, et non mesdemoiselles, -man n'est pas encore à nous, mais patience. Seule l'histoire, l'héroïne et la description physique/innoncence de Tina Spark m'appartient :D Et c'est déjà bien :) J'espère ne pas trop faire de Mary Sue (je parle surtout pour Tina qui, malgré ces défauts énoncés, est enjolivé par l'héroïne. C'est qu'elle l'aimait bien sa grande soeur :D), et je suis dans l'obligation de faire agir des OC, Hoshino n'ayant pas daigner créer plus de traqueurs. Shame on you, master!

Le rating est du à un univers plutôt glauque (enfin, je crois, quand en écrit et quand on lit, le rendu n'est pas pareil bizarrement.)

Je ne suis, à mon habitude, pas satisfaite de moi-même, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture, mes bisounours.

* * *

_Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept._

_Terreur. _

_Un, exorcistes, deux, traqueurs, trois, Thomas, quatre, Tina, cinq, monstre, six, silence, sept, colère._

_Marbre._

_Exorcistes, élu, traqueurs, folie, Thomas, compassion, Tina, tatouage, monstre, indifférence, silence, violence, colère, rigueur._

_Démence._

_Un, innocence, deux, obsession, trois, douleur, quatre, Cambridge, cinq, glauque, six, gentillesse, sept, niaiserie. _

_Fin._

_Un, exorcistes, deux, traqueurs, trois, Thomas, quatre, Tina, cinq, monstre, six, silence, sept, colère._

_Mort._

_Mort._

_Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq. Six. Sept._

_Exorcistes. Traqueurs. Thomas. Tina. Monstre. Silence. Colère._

_Mort._

_Mort._

_Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept._

_Dieu, force, patience, mépris, cynisme, sursaut, sanglots._

_Mort._

_Mort._

_Un, deux, trois. Un, deux, trois. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept. _

_Effroi, épouvante, désintéressement, dédain, gore, tristesse._

_Rien._

_Rien._

_Un, deux, trois._

_Suffocation._

_Quatre, cinq, six._

_Etouffement._

_Et le septième tombera._

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux. Un simple rêve.

Juste un rêve.

Une pression contre mes lèvres me dérange, me rappelant la désagréable impression durant mon sommeil. Je manque d'air. Thomas compresse sa main contre la partie inférieure de mon visage. Je l'entends me souffler de ne pas faire de bruit.

J'ai chaud, j'ai froid. Mon cœur est vide mais mon corps réagi.

Glauque.

Il décolle doucement sa main, rassuré que je sois réveillée. Il m'apprend que j'étais sur le point d'hurler, il ne voulait pas réveiller les autres.

Bizarrement, Thomas fait parti des personnes douces et raffinées qui ne font pas beaucoup de bruit et qui on souvent un coup d'avance. Je pense que c'est pour ça que je l'aime bien. Il est un peu clairvoyant. C'est amusant.

Il est plus vieux que moi, mais est arrivé après. Je suis un vétéran. La rue m'a apprit la discrétion, le silence et la prudence. C'est grâce à ça et à une chance malheureuse que j'ai pu survivre durant cinq ans.

C'est long cinq ans.

Très long. Voir trop.

Tous ce que je connaissais sont morts. Ou presque. Thomas reste, mais pour combien de temps ?

Et pour combien de temps vais-je survivre ? Peu de temps, je suppose. Je ne suis là que pour mourir. Vivre est faillir à ma destinée. Comme eux, comme nous.

Je me masse les tempes, mal de tête du à mon cauchemar, et je regarde Thomas.

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept. Hier, six exorcistes sont morts. Le prochain sera le septième. Le premier d'une nouvelle liste. Je n'ai pas hâte. Absolument pas.

Ce sont les traqueurs qui doivent mourir, pas les exorcistes. C'est impossible. Ils sont choisis par Dieu, s'ils meurent, ce n'est que du gâchis.

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept.

Qui serait ce dernier numéro ? Sera-t-il seul ? Sera-t-il le premier d'un autre massacre d'élus ? Combien de traqueurs devront mourir ?

Tous, ou presque. Je suppose. C'est notre rôle.

Tout est sombre autour de moi, comme à son habitude, les lumières éteintes. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son cadran, Thomas m'apprend qu'il est un peu plus de cinq heures. Ni moi ni lui n'avons le courage de se recoucher. J'aime quand il suit mon avis, n'osant pas me contredire car je parais si mal. Il ne devrait pas, je sens la fatigue se marquer sur son visage, mais il ne dira rien, et moi non plus.

Il reste un instant accroupi près de mon lit, en silence. Nous pouvons parfois rester des minutes entières, l'un à coté de l'autre, sans rien dire, sans que cette quiétude nous pèse. C'est une forme d'amitié. C'est nous.

Mes yeux s'habituent facilement à la noirceur. C'est plaisant. Des rumeurs disent que les yeux bleus voient mieux dans le noir. Vrai ou faux, je pense que c'est Dieu qui nous a voulu ainsi, et pas autrement. Tout le monde est pareil, non ?

Mes bras sont engourdis d'un sommeil agité. C'est désagréable mais rassurant. Au moins, la sensation me prouve que je suis éveillée. Cauchemar. Hallucination.

Mon mal de tête disparait progressivement, remplacé par la douce paralysie de mes membres. Etirement.

Thomas me sourit, avec son air poli qui ne le quitte jamais. Je l'écoute d'une oreille distraite, tandis qu'il me raconte les bienfaits des infusions sur le sommeil. Il est si gentil. Son masque est efficace, apaisant. Je me demande parfois ce que je ferais sans lui. Je devrais peut-être être plus agréable avec lui, mais je n'en trouve pas la motivation. S'il reste avec moi, c'est qu'il doit me supporter telle que je suis. Je l'espère.

Les couloirs de la congrégation sont sinueux, plus ou moins larges, et d'une austérité religieuse qui donne envie de méditer. De plonger doucement dans les méandres rassurant de la pensée. Mais j'écoute Thomas, tirant doucement sur mes manches pour protéger mes mains du froid de la citadelle, où la pénombre se fait peu à peu remplacer par l'aube.

Une fenêtre est entrouverte, me permettant observer le soleil monter doucement dans le ciel. Un des carreaux est cassé symétriquement, comme si quelqu'un avait essayé de plus ou moins réparer son forfait. Le résultat est laid, mais surement parti d'une bonne intention.

Un courant d'air s'en échappe continuellement, laissant entrer l'air glacé du matin. Je rabats ma capuche sur mes oreilles.

Ma frange est décidément trop longue. Il faudra que je la coupe aujourd'hui, elle commence à me boucher la vue. C'est gênant, et peu humanisant. Mon reflet dans la vitre confirme mes pensées. Mes cheveux cachant mes yeux, elle me donne un air bourru et peu attrayant. Je ne m'étonne plus de mon insensibilité. Avec cette tête, il n'est pas surprenant que personne ne m'approche, me laissant perdre pied avec la réalité.

A quoi bon. De toute façon, je dois mourir. Je dois rejoindre Tina, au moins, elle sera contente d'une chose, je ne devrais pas lui survivre très longtemps.

Il n'y en avait toujours eu que pour elle. En un sens, c'est normal, compréhensible. C'était elle l'aînée.

Elle était la grande, la jolie, la sociable, la meilleure.

L'exorciste.

Evidement que Dieu l'ai choisi, elle était parfaite à sa façon. Avec ses tics, ses défauts attirants, son coté mesquin attachant, sa franchise et sa désagréable façon d'imiter l'accent des bas quartiers de Londres alors qu'elle n'y était jamais allée.

Nous étions deux pauvres filles des rues, sans espoirs ni destin, et pourtant, elle a réussi sa vie.

Je pense que je la jalousais un peu. C'est plus que probable, mais je ne l'ai jamais réalisé. Et c'est maintenant que mon cœur est vide que j'en prends conscience.

La vie est parfois cruelle.

Tina ne reviendra jamais. Je ne pourrais plus jamais la taquiner sur ses cheveux bouclés, sans cesse ondulés. Mes yeux me piquent, mais mon cœur ne réagit pas. Ses battements ne s'accélèrent pas, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de pleurer, rire, crier, gémir.

Non.

Pas la moindre envie.

Je veux juste prendre un bain, que j'espère chaud, manger un peu et me couper cette satanée frange.

Je suis un monstre, et ça ne me fait rien.

Thomas me regarde, inconscient de ce que je suis devenue. A moins qu'il ne l'ai deviné depuis longtemps, bien avant moi. Et cette hypothèse est plus que probable. Mais je ne le saurais jamais. Je ne lui poserais jamais la question.

Encore une interrogation qui restera à jamais sans réponse. Ca commence à faire beaucoup.

Je ressens une petite secousse traverser le mur, le faisant délicatement trembler, tandis qu'un son lointain de cloche résonne.

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six.

Six.

Six secousses pour six exorcistes. Pourquoi célèbre-t-on ces morts en particulier ? Ils n'ont pourtant rien d'exceptionnel. Absolument rien.

Thomas ne semble pas perturbé. Ce n'est pas étrange, mais tout de même. Je trouve ça étrange.

Pourquoi eux ?

Six.

Mon nez me chatouille, je crois que je vais éternuer. C'est désagréable.

Le courant d'air est en train de me rendre malade. Je devrais peut-être m'en éloigner. Peut-être. Ca serait la meilleure idée, mais le lever de soleil est beau, voir hypnotisant. J'aime voir ces teintes rose-orangés danser dans le ciel. Mais je devrais m'éloigner.

Ce calme est agréable.

Je n'aime pas éternuer, vraiment. C'est peu gracieux et inconfortable. Heureusement, Thomas se soucie peu de me voir son mon meilleur jour et va prier pour que je ne sois pas souffrante. Je l'aime bien.

Le soleil est définitivement dans le ciel.

Tina me raillait souvent pour ma bêtise, et je pense que je vais finir par la croire. Les six secousses n'étaient pas un hommage aux morts mais simplement le carillon sonnant les six heures.

Quel stupide traqueur je fais. Mais je préfère me croire intelligente, c'est plus rassurant. Tina jouait son rôle de grande sœur, me surprotégeant comme se moquant. Je l'aimais vraiment. Ma sœur.

Mon ventre grogne. Thomas me regarde et rit, me faisant rougir malgré moi de gène. Je n'aime pas quand mon corps signale qu'il est affamé, c'est embarrassant.

Il se dirige vers le réfectoire. Je le suis de près. J'ai faim.

Le cuisinier répond au doux nom de Jerry. C'est un géant, d'origine Indienne et aux allures quelques peu efféminé. C'est un bon gars, mais il ne nous prête aucune attention, à nous autre, les traqueurs. C'est rageant.

Je m'assois avec Thomas et deux ou trois autres de mes camarades. Ils ont l'air nouveaux, mais sont bruyants. C'est exaspérant.

Instinctivement, sans qu'aucunes règles ne nous contraignent, les traqueurs et les exorcistes mangent séparément. Nous n'appartenons pas au même monde. Vraiment pas.

_Bénissez-nous, Seigneur, bénissez ce repas, ceux qui l'ont préparé, et procurez du pain à ceux qui n'en ont pas ! Ainsi soit-il !_

Personne ne dit à haute voix son Bénédicité, pourtant, il m'est impensable de commencer mon repas sans l'avoir énoncé. D'une certaine façon, c'est une tradition idiote, mais rassurante. Le Seigneur veille sur nous.

La nourriture n'est ni bonne, ni mauvaise. Elle est d'une banalité sans nom, mais le cuisinier fait bien son boulot. Alors on mange, plus ou moins en silence.

Je n'ai pas très faim apparemment, mon assiette est vidée au deux tiers, mais je me sens nauséeuse.

Il est encore tôt, et tous les traqueurs mangent. Je devrais me laver. Thomas ne me suit pas, c'est fort élégant de sa part.

Le couloir est toujours glacial. Je n'aime pas du tout. Le claquement de mes pieds contre le sol est distrayant. Un deux trois, un deux trois, un deux trois quatre cinq six.

Et sept.

Le dortoir est vide, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Nous n'avons pas d'eau courante dans notre section, mais le feu est facile à allumer.

Mon lit est plutôt confortable en fait. J'ai envie de fermer les yeux.

Dix minutes ont du passé durant ma somnolence.

Les flammes dansent sous le baquet, réchauffant l'eau et l'atmosphère. Mon reflet est ensommeillé et sale, pas très avenant.

Mes mains sont engourdies par l'eau brulante, me procurant une étrange impression de bien être. Les traqueurs étant absent, occupés à manger, je peux en profiter pour me dévêtir un peu. Dans de telles conditions, il est difficile de pouvoir garder un semblant de pudeur. Ces instants d'intimité sont rares et agréables.

L'eau coule doucement le long de mon échine, me faisant frissonner. Elle humidifie mon pantalon, il commence à me coller. Il est obligatoire, tant mieux, je n'ai jamais aimé la mode aristocrate et bourgeoise, ces grandes robes, trainant dans la poussière, gênant pour s'enfuir, je suis simplement heureuse d'avoir des habits en bon état. Sales, mais en bon état. C'est le plus important.

Mes poils se hérissent, le long de mes bras, la différence de température entre le liquide et l'air est notable.

Je déteste vraiment éternuer.

Je devrais remettre un haut, rapidement. Tomber malade serait bête. Trop bête.

Je dois aussi me laver les jambes. J'aime me sentir propre. Des voix… Je ne pourrais pas me déshabiller, c'est contraignant.

L'eau, déjà refroidie, dégouline sur mes jambes, avec une lenteur désagréable, laissant une trace propre sous mes frottements. Il était temps.

J'aimerais bien en finir rapidement, il faut encore que je me coupe les cheveux, et je n'aime pas être dérangée. Les hommes manquent de tact et les femmes sont quasiment inexistantes.

Les ciseaux sont émoussés, des taches cuivrées apparaissent aux extrémités. Comment ça s'appellent déjà ? J'ai oublié. Agaçant.

J'entends un petit ricanement derrière moi, mais il ne semble pas méchant, ni moqueur.

Je dois avoir l'ai idiote, en train d'examiner ces ciseaux rouillés.

Rouille ! Voilà comment s'appelle ces taches !

Je me sens stupidement fière de moi. Encore une de ces émotions futiles que je semble ressentir superficiellement. Au moins, elles me prouvent que je suis toujours humaine. Mon ressenti n'est pas encore totalement mort. Juste une question de temps, malheureusement.

Ma frange me bloque un peu la vision, mais plus pour longtemps. Les cheveux bruns tombent mollement à terre, me donnant soudain une vision plus claire du monde. Hallellujah.

Enfant de putain ! Mon reflet dans la vitre m'apprend que j'ai certes réussi à couper droit, mais aussi trop court. C'est énervant. Je devrais lancer violemment les ciseaux devant moi, par vengeance puérile, mais je préfère m'enfouir sous ma capuche, rendant le résultat plus tolérable. Je ressemble à une voirie ambulante, c'est fortement agaçant, et aussi horrible qu'une donneuse de nouvelles à la main.

Le feu s'éteint progressivement, bizarrement, c'est calmant. Après tout, je mets toujours ma capuche, personne ne remarquera ma frange. J'espère.

Une pression appuyée contre mon épaule m'indique que je dois laisser ma place. Aujourd'hui, tout le monde est condescendant avec moi. Ils ne devraient pas, je suis un monstre.

Le dortoir tremble un peu, mais seuls les nouveaux y prêtent attention. Nous sommes habitués, la cloche de la citadelle peut être plutôt violente, à l'image de la guerre sainte. Belle mais violente.

Le feu se meurt tandis qu'un de mes camarades se rase. Il fait la grimace en sentant l'eau froide rincer ses joues. Je le comprends, ce doit être désagréable.

- On a besoin de trois traqueurs. »

Un scientifique est descendu nous chercher. C'est ici où il trouvera le plus de membre de la cellule d'investigation, et il le sait. Ca change des golems, de voir cette figure humaine, fatiguée, usée par l'écriture, aveuglée la faible luminosité.

Il nous jauge du regard.

- Spark, ramène-toi !

Il m'appelle par mon nom de famille, c'est un anglais. Il doit être nouveau, car je ne l'ai jamais vu et il n'a quasiment pas de cernes. Et on envoie toujours le bleu faire le sale travail.

Je vais devoir monter les escaliers, les scientifiques n'étant pas au même étage que nous. Parfait. Quoi de mieux pour continuer une journée qui a déjà mal débuté ?

Je sens qu'il y a deux personnes derrière moi. Ils ne se connaissent pas, je les ai entendus faire les présentations. Ils ne m'ont pas adressé la parole, décontenancé, je suppose, par ma nature féminine.

La plupart des traqueurs sont des garçons de campagne qui ne connaissent des femmes que leurs mères, leurs sœurs et les filles de leurs voisins. Chaque jour, j'ai le plaisir d'entendre des plaisanteries grivoises derrière mon dos. C'est fatiguant. La mort de Tina m'apporte au moins une chose, aujourd'hui, on me laisse tranquille.

Des gloussements. L'androgyne doit être là. Je n'ai jamais sut son nom, mais je sais que c'est un homme. C'est long cheveux et ses traits fins mettent tous les nouveaux sur la mauvaise route, mais il nous fusille continuellement du regard. Notre seule présence semble le dégouter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne lui demanderais jamais.

Troisième question sans réponse.

La porte est lourde et un de mes deux acolytes joue les braves en la poussant pour moi. Il n'en résulte qu'un bruit sourd suivi d'un grincement, mais au moins, elle est ouverte.

Les scientifiques ne font jamais attention en gens entrant et sortant. Tant qu'ils ne font pas de bruits, c'est que ce n'est pas important. Leurs plumes grattent sur le papier avec un bruit désagréable, tandis que les plus silencieux lisent.

Chaque unité est un monde à part apparemment, les traqueurs étant en bas de l'échelle sociale. Nous ne sommes là que pour mourir. Eux aussi l'ont très bien compris. Ils nous manipulent.

Monsieur Wenhamm nous jette un pauvre sourire fatigué et échange quelques mots d'amabilité. Il a encore oublié mon nom, mais me reconnait. C'est déjà ça.

Le grand Intendant nous fait entrer dans son bureau d'un air désinvolte. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir dormi et trois tasses de café traînent sur le bureau, tandis qu'il sirote la quatrième, déjà froide.

Malgré le désordre de la pièce, il semble faire très attention à ses affaires. Je crois qu'il n'a jamais réussi à casser ses lunettes, aussi loin que je me souvienne.

Je prends le papier, le déchiffrant lentement. J'ai toujours du mal à lire, ayant appris à lire en entrant dans la congrégation. Tina avait insisté.

La mission est simple, habituelle. Nous sommes envoyés sur place, en Allemagne, à Munich très exactement, où des événements étranges ont lieu. Au mieux, nous ramènerons une innocence, au pire, nous serons amputés de trois traqueurs.

Mais ce n'est pas grave.

Nous ne sommes là que pour mourir.


End file.
